The present invention relates to temperature control methods and systems for electronic equipment.
Electronic devices are often housed in an enclosure such as a cabinet to provide protection from an outside environment and to provide an acceptable temperature range for operation of the electronic equipment within the enclosure. For example, electronic equipment at a radio base station for a radiotelephone system operator may be housed in an enclosure to provide protection from the weather. Moreover, a temperature control system may be provided in such an enclosure to cool electronic equipment therein when it gets too warm, and/or to heat the electronic equipment when it gets too cold. In particular, the temperature control system may include a fan to blow cool or warm air as required.
According to aspects of the present invention, electronic equipment can be operated in an enclosure wherein the electronic equipment is powered by a DC power source including a rectifier that receives an AC power signal and a battery that provides backup when the AC power signal is interrupted. For example, a DC power signal generated by the DC power source and a temperature in the enclosure for the electronic equipment can be monitored. The DC power signal can be blocked from the electronic equipment in the enclosure when the DC power signal is less than a low voltage threshold for the battery or when the temperature in the enclosure is outside a range of first high and low temperature thresholds for operation of the electronic equipment. The DC power signal can be provided to the electronic equipment in the enclosure when the DC power signal is above the low voltage threshold for the battery and when the temperature in the enclosure is within the range of the first high and low temperature thresholds for operation of the electronic equipment. A temperature control fan can be operated when the DC power signal is above the low voltage threshold and the temperature is outside a range of second high and low temperature thresholds for operation of the fan. Operation of the temperature control fan can be blocked when the DC power signal is less than the low voltage threshold for the battery or when the temperature is within the range of the second high and low temperature thresholds for operation of the fan.